Flores
by R-chaan
Summary: Apenas pensamentos de uma Floriculturista qualquer. Em momentos de reflexão, nós realmente, chegamos a pensar em pequenos detalhes que para muitos, são até mesmo, nulos.


_Flores realmente são algo incrível não é mesmo?_

Cada um tem sua fragrância, sua beleza, sua importância no mundo, e para as pessoas. Cada uma delas são mais bonitas para certas pessoas, e o beija-flor, é um dos poucos que sabe realmente a importância que elas têm para o mundo.

Sendo uma floriculturista, eu acabo dando muito importância às flores. Cada uma, em minha opinião, tem um significado importante por trás delas. Se você entrega flores para uma pessoa, você tem que saber o que ela significa, pois você não pode entregar para sua namorada uma flor normalmente usada em enterros, como (procurar uma flor usada em enterros).

Lírios brancos, Rosas vermelhas, são as flores mais comuns entregues para uma mulher na qual você está interessado. Porém, cada uma tem a sua flor preferida, já recebi muitos homens aqui atrás de Margaridas ou Jasmins, entre muitas outras flores incomuns.

Uma flor que eu acho bastante interessante é o Amor-Perfeito. Essa flor só pode ser plantada em Setembro, pois só floresce nesse mês. Isso é o mais interessante, os casais que vêm atrás dela, sempre me perguntam sobre isso, o mistério que ela tem, e a verdade, é que muitas flores são tão misteriosas quanto os próprios seres humanos, a única diferença, e o que as tornam mais misteriosas ainda, é que elas não falam ou se movimentam. Uma pessoa que quer entender uma flor tem que observá-la, estudá-la... Admirá-la e dar a ela o valor que ela merece.

_Flores realmente são algo incrível não é mesmo?_

Elas lembram um pouco os seres humanos, sabe? Cada um tem sua importância na vida das pessoas, mas não são todas que dão esse valor que elas merecem, algumas flores nascem e morrem e nem sequer uma pessoa notam a importância que ela tinha para o ambiente, mesmo que ela fosse à flor mais bonita de todo o universo.

A importância das flores, assim como as dos seres humanos, é dada pelas pessoas que estão a sua volta. Uma flor, mesmo pequena, frágil e feia. Pode ser muito importante para uma floriculturista como eu, ou até mesmo para uma cidade, um estado, ou um país.

Eu visitei uma cidade quando mais jovem, o seu nome era Juazeiro, e em uma pequena escola dessa mesma cidade, existia uma árvore de Juazeiro. Uma fruta muito feia, que não tinha gosto de nada, por sinal, muito ruim. Mas foi essa árvore que deu o nome aquela pequena cidade da Bahia.

Procurei em vários locais na mesma cidade, pessoas que dessem importância àquela árvore, mas não encontrei ninguém. Poucas pessoas sabem de onde veio o nome daquela cidade, e talvez, crianças futuramente nem sequer saberão o porquê o nome da cidade deles é "Juazeiro".

Aquela árvore, para alguém, ou para aquela pequena cidade, foi algo tão importante no passado, que mereceu o nome da cidade. E hoje, poucos sabem de onde veio o nome da cidade. E num futuro, não muito distante, menos ainda saberão o porquê a cidade tem esse nome, ou como era, um "pé de Juazeiro".

_Pessoas realmente são algo incrível não é mesmo?_

Elas vivem cercadas de pessoas o tempo inteiro, considera alguns amigos, outros inimigos, outros importantes, outros nem tanto assim. Mas quando se é tirado uma dessas pessoas do convívio delas, ela se sente incompleta, sente como se estivesse faltando algo, e está.

As pessoas tendem a não dar valor às coisas que elas têm, não sabemos o porquê elas são assim, ou elas dão valor àquilo que não tem. Como quando uma pessoa almeja ter bastante dinheiro, tiver bastante luxo em sua vida, não passar por problemas financeiros.

Quando como uma pessoa dedica sua vida inteira aos estudos, não aproveita nem a sua infância, nem a sua adolescência, simplesmente se empurra em pilhas e pilhas de livros, almejando conquistar o seu posto de advogado, médico, psicólogo, psiquiatra, ou qualquer outra profissão que seja o sonho que ela tem. E quando ela consegue, e começa a trabalhar, descobre que não é isso que ela desejava.

O seu trabalho está lhe trazendo todo o luxo e dinheiro que ela desejava, ela consegue comprar inúmeras coisas, e consegue ter uma vida tranquila com relação a de muitas pessoas, amigas dela, que ela conhece. E então, quando ela percebe, as suas amigas com suas vidas bem mais pobres, com seus salários bem mais minúsculos, e com seus problemas financeiros, aproveitou bem mais a vida do que ela, que se dedicou prontamente e inteiramente a sua vida financeira.

As pessoas, muitas vezes tem medo de dar aquela parada, aproveitar inúmeras coisas em sua vida, e não apenas se dedicar a uma só. Elas têm medo de que com esse caminho longo que elas percorram, elas acabem perdendo bastante tempo em sua vida, mas o que elas não conseguem entender, é que quando menos elas experimentam, quando mais medo elas tem das coisas, menos elas aproveitam. Menos elas se arriscam, e menos elas conseguem.

As flores são diferentes, por elas não saberem o porquê nascerem, e nem mesmo procurarem um motivo para isso, elas simplesmente vivem, sem se preocupar se amanhã o sol irá estar lá para fazer com que elas continuem a exalar sua fragrância, sem se preocupar se algum animal feroz estará lá, e acabará pisando nela, e destruindo suas pétalas. Ou se ela é a flor mais bonita do ambiente. Se seu aroma satisfaz todos que o exalam... Elas simplesmente ficam lá, paradas, bonitas, e transmitem uma tranquilidade enorme, e a paisagem que você vê, e quando você tira uma foto de uma flor, sempre são as mais bonitas que possam existir.

_Flores realmente são algo incrível não é mesmo?_

Viva. Intensamente! Sem se importar se as pessoas à sua volta tem mais do que você, se você é a mulher mais bonita do salão. Obter-se-á todo o luxo do universo. Apenas viva e seja feliz, com o pouco que tem, e demonstrando toda a beleza que existe em nós.

Pois as flores são lindas, mas nós, seres humanos, somos os seres mais bonitos que existem em todo o mundo, pois nós temos a habilidade de sorrir, e sorrisos, é, sem sombra de dúvidas, a paisagem mais linda que uma foto possa capturar.

_Realmente... Pessoas são algo realmente incrível!_

_Pensamentos vagos de uma Foriculturista;_

_Yamanaka Ino. _


End file.
